Музыка
Здесь находится список открывающих и закрывающих тем, музыки, использовавшейся в аниме и фильмах "Блич", а также дополнительного музыкального контента. Музыкальные темы Открывающие Закрывающие Саундтрек Саундтрек аниме Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 190px|thumb|right|Обложка Композитор: Широ Сагису # On the Precipice of Defeat #~Asterisk~ (Orange Range) # Comical World # Oh So Tired # Head in the Clouds # Ditty for Daddy # Creeping Shadows # Raw Breath of Danger # Enemy Unseen # Will of the Heart # Requiem for the Lost Ones # Nothing Can Be Explained (Майк Визговский) # Burden of the Past # Destiny Awaits # Catch-22 # Heat of the Battle # Blaze of the Shinigami # Battle Ignition # Never Meant to Belong # Storm Center # Number One (Хазель Фернандес) # Going Home # Life is Like a Boat (TV Size) (Ри Фу) # Peaceful Afternoon # Thank You!! (TV Size) (Home Made Kazoku) Bleach Original Soundtrack 2 190px|right Композитор: Широ Сагису # Choked # Emergence of the Haunted # On the Verge of Insanity # Confrontation # Diago 45 Degrees Tango # Dodo Dance # Splaaash Boogie # Ominous Premonition # Phenomena # Demolition Drive # Here to Stay # A Requiem # Compassion # Citadel of the Bount # The Calling # Shadow's Masquerade # Whisper of the Apocalypse # Back to the Wall # Rage of Lunacy # Torn Apart # A Swan Song # 999 # Number One (Nas-T Mix) Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 190px|right Композитор: Широ Сагису # La Distancia Para un Duelo # Principio de Lucha # Nube Negra # Clavar la Espada # No Regresar # Fiesta de Guerra # Batalla, Batalla # Andar Errante # Get Smart! # Escalon # Shady Charade # Quincy's Craft # Dominio del Chad # K.O. # Magot's Dance # Orihime's Line # Soundscape to Ardor # HOLLOWED # Anguish # Princess in Captivity # Cops n' Robbers # Dancin' in the Dunes # Can't Back Down # Scoundrels # Yours Truly # Turkish Delight # Ola! Arrancar Remix!! Bleach Original Soundtrack 4 190px|right :Выпущен 16 декабря 2009 # Muramasa # The Other Tales Of Zanpakuto # Nothing but Happiness # Power To Strive # Days for the Past # Battle for Justice # Can't Lose # Hidden Situation # Beaming Spirit # Lingering Anxiety # Doomful Presence # Utopia # Swinging the Sword # Pleasures of Combat # The One Path to Take # Unstoppable Battle # Battles for Bond # Mysterious # Vanishing Soul # Number One's One Else # Nothing Can Be Explained (минус) # Driven Into Fear # Wrapped In Kindness # Japomula 01 # Japomula 02 # Bleach Jingle 452 # Bleach Jingle 451 # Ominous Presence # Karakuraizer # Number One (минус) Bleach 5th Anniversary Box Bonus CD1 soundtrack Композитор: Широ Сагису # BL_29 # BL_56 # BL_73 # BL_75 # BL_86 # BL_21 # BL_40 # BL_60 # BL_82 # BL_93 # BL_995 # BL_16 (Destiny Awaits - Other Version) # BL_23a # BL_25 # BL_35 # BL_92 # BL_13 # BL_33 # BL_85 # BL_204 # BL_996 Саундтрек фильмов Музыкальные темы фильмов * Воспоминания ни о ком: Sen no Yoru wo Koete (千の夜をこえて, «''Через тысячную ночь''») Aqua Timez. * Восстание алмазной пыли: Hikari No Rock (光のロック, «''Рок света''») Sambomaster. * Исчезая во тьму: Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo (今宵、月が見えずとも, «''Сегодня, пусть мы и не видим луну''») Porno Graffitti. * Врата Ада: Save The One, Save The All (保存すると、人を救うため、すべての) TM Revolution Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack 190px|right Композитор: Широ Сагису # State of Emergency # Rush to the Scene # Number One (Movie Version) (by Hazel Fernandes) # Always be With Me in Mind # Eerie Blank # Into the Storm # Senna # Shadows Close In # Perishing One # Blast! # Will Save You # Turn the Tables # Dark One # Nothing Anymore # Ceremony Commences # Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) (by Hazel Fernandes) # Come to Lend a Hand # Frenzied Battle # Fight to the Death # Tables Have Turned # Showdown # Climax and Annihilation of the World # Into the Fire # Always be With Me in Mind (Instrumental) # Into the Fire (Guitar Version) Bleach the Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack 190px|right Композитор: Широ Сагису # Kingdom Treasure Stamp # Attack on the Beat # The Fate # Start to Investigate # Disastrous Scene # Diamond Dust # Execution # Guitar III # Recollection I # World #5 # Nightmare # Uneasiness # Feudal Society # Wanderer # Recollection II # Assassination # Baddest Presentiment # World #7 Blues # Encirclement Battle # Recollection III # A Jam Blues # Japanesq # The Rest of Your Life # Treachery # Showing Off # Invasion # Break Through Even # Spiritual Bonds # D♭ Blues Bleach the Movie: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack 190px|right Композитор: Широ Сагису # Fade To Black_A02 # Fade To Black_A05a # Fade To Black_A06 # Pray That You Always Understand Me_FX # Guitar Test_A Cappella # Nothing Can Explained:Instrumental 2008 # Fade To Black_3BLM_46 # Fade To Black_3BLM_51a # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Movement:Violin # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Movement:Piano # Fade To Black_A04a # Fade To Black_B07a # Suite "Will of the Heart" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Movement:Violin # Fade To Black_B03 # Fade To Black_BLM_01a # Guitar Test # Fade To Black_B14 # Fade To Black_B13a # What Can You See In Their Eyes # Stand Up Be Strong(Part I) # Stand Up Be Strong(Part II) # Pray That You Always Understand Me # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Piano # Suite "Going Home" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Going Home" 2nd Movement:Piano Solo # Fade To Black_Irish Dance # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Tony's Cell Bleach the Movie: The Hell Verse Original Soundtrack right|190px Композитор: Широ Сагису # Incantation (Part C_Opus1) # Cometh the hour (Part A_Opus1) # Fallen Angels (Opus1) # Cometh the hour (Part B_Opus1) # Killing Field (Part A_Opus1) # Then We All Can Go Home (Part B_Opus3) # Lucifers Dance (Part B_Opus1) # Lucifers Dance (Part C_Opus1) # Incantation (Part D_Opus1) # Snakes of despair # Lucifers Dance (Part A_Opus1) # SD2_4401 # SD2_83 # SD2_103 # Incantation (Part E) # BL57_Sakkaku # 4BLM_101_Chokkaku # BL06_Sakkaku # Monologue # Number One (RMB_Mix) # Incantation (Part F) Песни персонажей Bleach Beat Collection Первая сессия ;Первая сессия, том 01 - Ичиго Куросаки/Масаказу Морита : # My Blade As My Pride Куросаки # Tattoos on the Sky Куросаки # Memories in the Rain Куросаки и Рукия Кучики ;Первая сессия, том 02 - Ренджи Абарай/Кентаро Ито : # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (Краснее розы, белее лилии) Абарай # Standing To Defend You Абарай # Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Абарай и Рукия Кучики ;Первая сессия, том 03 - Урюу Исида/Сугияма Норияки : # Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete (Гордостью квинси) Исида # Aesthetics and Identity Исида и Ичиго Куросаки # Suigintou no Yoru (Освещённая Меркурием ночь) Исида ;Первая сессия, том 04 - Ханатаро Ямада/Койки Мията & Кон/Мицуаки Мадоно : # Shimpainai Oneesan Ямада и Кон # Hanatarō desu Ямада # LIONS NEVER SURRENDER Кон ;Первая сессия, том 05 - Гин Ичимару/Коджи Юса : # Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni Ичимару # Fuyu no Hanabi (Салют зимой) Мацумото и Гин Ичимару # Hyouri (Двуличный) Ичимару Вторая сессия ;Вторая сессия, том 01 - Ичиго Куросаки/Масаказу Морита & Зангецу/Такаюки Суго : # Sky High Куросаки # Rain Зангецу # Zan Куросаки, Зангецу и Пустой Ичиго ;Вторая сессия, том 02 - Тоширо Хицугая/Роми Паку & Момо Хинамори/Куми Сакума & Рангику Мацумото/Кая Мацутани : # This Light I See Хицугая # Momoiro no Hana (Розовый (персиковый) цветок) Хинамори # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ (Много цветов) Мацумото ;Вторая сессия, том 03 - Кенпачи Зараки/Фумихико Тачики, Ячиру Кусаджиши/Хисаё Мочизуки, Иккаку Мадараме/Нобуюки Хияма & Юмичика Аясегава/Джун Фукуяма Дата выпустка: 2 августа 2006 # We Аясегава, Иккаку Мадараме, Кенпачи Зараки и Ячиру Кусаджиши # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now Зараки # Funny days Кусаджиши ;Вторая сессия, том 04 - Джин Кария/Тору Окава, Ририн/Юми Каказу, Клод/Нобуо Тобита & Ноба/Нобуо Тобита : # Looking For... Кария # Faitengu Souru (Сражающаяся душа) Ноба и Клод # GAME! GAME! GAME! Ноба и Клод ;Вторая сессия, том 05 - Рукия Кучики/Фумико Орикаса & Орихиме Иноуэ/Юки Мацуока : # Kaze (Wind) Кучики # La La La Иноуэ # Holy Fight Кучики и Орихиме Иноуэ Третья сессия ;Третья сессия, том 01 - Улькиорра Сифер/Дайсуке Намикава : Дата выпуска: 6 июня 2007 # CRUSH the WORLD Down Сифер # Our WORLD Сифер # Сообщение ;Третья сессия, том 02 - Гриммджоу Джагерджак/Джуничи Сувабе : Дата выпуска: 6 июня 2007 # Break Джагерджак # SIX Feelings Джагерджак # Сообщение ;Третья сессия, том 03 - Сосуке Айзен/Шоу Хаями : Дата выпуска: 1 августа 2007 # (Flower) Petal Айзен # Kyouka Suigetsu'' Айзен'' # Сообщение ;Третья сессия, том 04 - Канаме Тоусен/Тошиюки Морикава : Дата выпуска: 3 октября 2007 # Banshuu no Oto (Звуки осени) Тоусен # Hoshi (Звезда) Тоусен # Сообщение ;Третья сессия, том 05 - Нелл Ту/Томоко Канеда : Дата выпуска: 19 декабря 2007 # Kokoro Oasis (Оазис души) Ту # Every Fight! Ту # Сообщение ;Третья сессия, том 06 - Заельапорро Гранц/Косуке Ториуми : Дата выпуска: 5 марта 2008 # SCIENCE SHOW'' Гранц'' # Pink'' Гранц'' # Сообщение Четвёртая сессия ;Четвёртая сессия, том 01 - Бьякуя Кучики/Рётаро Окиаю и Рукия Кучики/Фумико Орикаса : Дата выпуска: 21 мая 2008 # Yozora no Kawa (Река ночного неба) Кучики # Ten no Hoshi (Небо звёзд) Кучики # Listen to ONE story Кучики и Бьякуя Кучики ;Четвёртая сессия, том 02 - Джуширо Укитаке/Хидео Ишикава и Кайен Шиба/Тошихико Секи : Дата выпуска: 16 июля 2008 # Kotonoba Укитаке # Nimorebi Шиба # Fuu~Inochi to Hokori Укитаке и Кайен Шиба ;Четвёртая сессия, том 03 - Сюсуке Амагай/Кенюу Хориучи и Макото Кибуне/Хикару Мидорикава : Дата выпуска: 24 сентября 2008 # Hyoujou Амагай # Monochrome Кибуне # Uragawa Кибуне и Сюсуке Амагай ;Четвёртая сессия, том 04 - Ичиго Куросаки/Масаказу Морита и Рукия Кучики/Фумико Орикаса : Дата выпуска: 17 декабря 2008 # Kawaranai Kotoba (Неизменное слово) Куросаки # Echo Кучики # Glow Кучики и Ичиго Куросаки ;Четвёртая сессия, том 05 - Маюри Куроцучи/Рюсей Накао & Нему Куроцучи/Риэ Кугумия : Дата выпуска: 18 марта 2009 # Not Perfect is GOoD Куроцучи # UN Куроцучи # 12 Куроцучи и Нему Куроцучи Лучшее ;Лучшее 1 Дата выпуска: 21 марта 2007 Диск 1 - ROCK SIDE # Sky High '07 # Standing to defend you '07 # Suigintou no Yoru '07 # Rosa Rubicundior,Lilio Candidior # COME to LIKE it.This FIGHT Now. # Looking for... # Hyouri "Hyo-ri" '07 # This Light I See '07 # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ '07 # Kaze -Dub Wind Mix- # Rain # JUST BLEACH -Full Version- Диск 2 - POPS & DUET SIDE # GAME!GAME!GAME! # Funny days # La La La # Hanatarou desu '07 # Shinpainai Onee-san -KING KON Remix- '07 # Momoiro no Hana '07 # Aesthetics and Identity '07 # Fuyu no Hanabi '07 # Kiri # We # Holy Fight '07 # BLEACH THE LIMITATION -Full Version- ;Лучшее 2 Дата выпуска: 18 марта 2009 Диск 1 # CRUSH The WORLD Down (Дайсуке Намикава) 05:39 # Our WORLD (Дайсуке Намикава) 03:50 # Break (Джуничи Сувабе) 04:04 # SIX Feelings (Джуничи Сувабе) 04:44 # Kaben (Шоу Хаями) 05:03 # Kyoukasuigetsu (Шоу Хаями) 04:22 # Banshuu No Oto (Тошиюки Морикава) 04:09 # Hoshi (Тошиюки Морикава) 03:22 # Kokoro Oasis (Томоко Канеда) 04:18 # Every Fight! (Томоко Канеда) 03:42 # SCIENCE SHOW (Косуке Ториуми) 03:16 # Pink (Косуке Ториуми) 04:46 Диск 2 # Yozora No Kawa (Рётаро Окиаю) 05:19 # Ten No Hoshi (Фумико Орикаса) 04:38 # Listen To ONE Story (Рётаро Окиаю) 04:27 # Kotonoha (Хидео Ишикава) 04:25 # Komorebi (Тошихико Секи) 03:07 # Kaze -Inochi To Hokori- (Хидео Ишикава) 04:54 # Houjou (Кеню Хориучи) 04:36 # Monochrome (Хикару Мидорикава) 03:44 # Uragawa (Кеню Хориучи) 04:12 # Kawaranai Kotoba (Хикару Мидорикава) 04:40 # Hibiki (Фумико Орикаса) 04:52 # Glow (Масаказу Морита) 04:34 Bleach Breathless Collection : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita with Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo Release Date: Sep 30, 2009 # RAINBOW Kurosaki # VERSUS Zangetsu # RAINBOW (Instrumental) # VERSUS (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 02 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa with Sode no Shirayuki/Mie Sonozaki Release Date: Oct 21, 2009 # MOON Kuchiki # WHITEOUT no Shirayuki # MOON (Instrumental) # WHITEOUT (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 03 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito with Zabimaru/Mitsuki Saiga (Baboon) & Asami Sanada (Snake) Release Date: Nov 25, 2009 # Sky Abarai # Wonderful Zabimaru # Sky (Instrumental) # Wonderful (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 04 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku with Hyōrinmaru/Kenji Hamada Release Date: Dec 16, 2009 # Shine Hitsugaya # Place Hyōrinmaru # Shine (Instrumental) # Place (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 05 - Shūhei Hisagi/Katsuyuki Konishi with Kazeshini/Kishō Taniyama Release Date: Feb 24, 2010 # Miss Hisagi # Kill Kazeshini # Miss (Instrumental) # Kill (Instumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 06 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu with Senbonzakura/Daisuke Hirakawa and Muramasa/Yuuichi Nakamura Release Date: Mar 03, 2010 # Requiem # Blossom # Requiem (Instrumental) # Blossom (Instrumental) # Talk Session "B" Station Первый сезон ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: December 5, 2005 # OPENING TALK～Temperate Child～|～節子～|～Sadako～}} # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) on the air ～Famed (Crazed) Music Show～|～名(迷)曲披露～|～MeiMeikyoku Hirō～}} # KENTARO ITO (Renji Abarai) on the air ～Howl! Monthly M.C.!!～|～咆えろ！月極司会者!!～|～Hoero! Tsukigime Shikaisha!!～}} # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) ～Splaash!!～|～スプラーッシュ!!～|～Supurāsshu!!～}} # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～Good Vibrations from BLEACH-FM～ # We Chanced to Meet in Trash Heap-lookin' Town|ゴミ溜めみたいな街で俺達は出会った|Gomitame mitaina Machi de Oretachi ha Deatta}} -Liquid Groove Mix- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: January 30, 2006 # OPENING TALK ～Yoo-hoo in the Talk Forest～|～トークの森でヤッホー～|～Tōku no Mori de Yahhō～}} # FUMIHIKO TACHIKI (Kenpachi Zaraki) on the air ～The Two are Fishing Friends!～|～二人は釣り友達！～|～Futari ha Tsuri Tomodachi!～}} # KOUKI MIYATA (Hanatarō Yamada) on the air ～BLEACH 'H' Hanatarō Station～|～ブリーチ “H” 花太郎ステーション～|～Burīchi "H" Hanatarō Sutēshon～}} # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～More fore-cut than a Clifftop Treasured but Leaked～|～前略崖の上より 秘蔵デモ流出～|～Zenryaku Gake no Ue yori Hizou demo Ryuushutsu～}} # ～I'm Hanatarō -It's a Remix. Version-～|花太郎です -りみっくすです。バージョン-|～Hanatarō desu -Rimikkusu desu. Bājon-～}} ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: April 3, 2006 # OPENING TALK ～ほら、俺たちってコンビじゃん?～ # NORIAKI SUGIYAMA (Uryū Ishida) on the air ～雨竜は2.5枚目キャラ～ # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) on the air ～ミスター5週目～ # SATSUKI YUKINO (Yoruichi Shihōin) on the air ～夜一さんは自由人!?～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～ブリーチショートコント・ブリブリ子ども相談室～ # Aesthetics and Identity -TB Club MIX- ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: June 5, 2006 # OPENING TALK ～BBS裁判、開廷～ # RYOTARO OKIAYU (Byakuya Kuchiki) on the air ～久々の隊長登場!～ # HIROKI YASUMOTO (Yasutora Sado) on the air ～ラジオ初体験～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～むっ!…有罪!～ # 心配ナイ おネェさん -KING KON Remix- ;Vol. 5 :Release Date: July 31, 2006 # OPENING TALK ～タメ口人生相談リターンズ～ # KOJI YUSA (Gin Ichimaru) on the air ～月者はどっち！？～ # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) on the air ～謹賀新年 コン様だ！～ # NOBUYUKI HIYAMA (Ikkaku Madarame) on the air ～ツキツキの舞誕生秘話～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～これを最後にしてください…～ # 冬の花火～世界は既に欺きの上に -GIN2 MIX- ;Vol. 6 :Release Date: October 2, 2006 # OPENING TALK~織姫スペシャルメニュー再び!!~ # HIDEO ISHIKAWA (Jūshirō Ukitake) on the air~二人の出会いは・・・~ # YUKI MATSUOKA (Orihime Inoue) on the air~私の料理たべてみる?!~ # BONUS TRACK INTRO~双魚理×3 再び!!~ # Sky High-卍解 Mix- Второй сезон ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: Febuary 5, 2007 # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) on the air ～祝！２年目突入～ # SHIN-ICHIRO MIKI (Kisuke Urahara) on the air　～喜助がお送りするっすー～ # KOJI YUSA (Gin Ichimaru) on the air ～スパーリング相手はギン！～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～クイズ恵方巻き！～ # 風-Dib Wind Mix- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: June 4, 2007 # ROMI PARK (Tōshirō Hitsugaya) on the air ～あの人に愛の告白！～ # TORU OHKAWA (Kariya Jin) on the air　～チョイ悪トークいかが？～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～タンポポエム～ # This Light I See -氷雪 Mix- ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: July 18, 2007 # TOMOKAZU SUGITA (Noba, Kensei Muguruma) on the air ～之芭が語る改造魂魄の真実～ # AYA HISAKAWA (Retsu Unohana) on the air　～癒しといえば四番隊隊長～ # RYUSEI NAKAO (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) on the air ～マユリ様とマジック～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～よい子の工作・金色そぎそぎ坊主～ # ファイティングソウル -B゛B゛S mix- ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: September 19, 2007 # KENTARO ITO (Renji Abarai) on the air ～男同士のハッピーバースデー～ # CHIWA SAITO (Senna) on the air　～劇場版CMに挑戦!!～ # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) on the air ～サンシャインで卍解!～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～夏はやっぱり屋台のカキ氷～ # Standing to defend you -Deep Diving Mix- ;Vol. 5 :Release Date: November 21, 2007 # MASASHI EBARA (Ganryū) on the air ～Dark One より熱い想いを込めて～ # TOSHIYUKI MORIKAWA (Isshin Kurosaki, Kaname Tōsen, Tsubaki) on the air　～役者の工夫教えます～ # RIE KUGIMIYA (Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lily) on the air ～オニは外、フクは内～ # BONUS TRACK INTRO ～秋のエア大運動会～ # JUST BLEACH -Mustang Mix- ;Vol. 6 :Release Date: February 20, 2008 # SHOW HAYAMI (Sōsuke Aizen) on the air ～遂に天に立つ～ # KAYA MATSUTANI (Rangiku Matsumoto) on the air　～セクシーボイス卍解～ # BONUS TRACK ～理想のバレンタイン～ # 乱華～RANKA～ -CHAOS MIX- Третий сезон ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: April 23, 2008 # OPENING TALK # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) on the air ～チャッピーさんとあー。さん～ # DJ Morita Navigation 1 # REIKO TAKAGI (Hiyori Sarugaki, Rurichiyo Kasumiōji) on the air ～BLEACH アクセント辞典完成～ # DJ Morita Navigation 2 # TOMOKO KAWAKAMI (Suì-Fēng) on the air ～とも子ちゃんのつんつん～ # ENDING TALK # Holy Fight -brightest mix- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: August 27, 2008 # OPENING TALK # JUNICHI SUWABE (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) on the air ～BLEACH Boot camp～ # DAISUKE NAMIKAWA (Ulquiorra Cifer) on the air ～スタジオで流し質問大会!?～ # YUKI MATSUOKA (Orihime Inoue) on the air ～鼻モニカ～ # DJ Morita Navigation # Special Guest TITE KUBO on the air # ENDING TALK # BrEak -Fire Fighters Mix- ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: December 17, 2008 # OPENING TALK # MITSUAKI MADONO (Kon) on the air ～コンのハートブレイク～ # DJ Morita Navigation 1 # TOMOKO KANEDA (Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) on the air ～ネルのすべらない話～ # DJ Morita Navigation 2 # ROMI PARK＆AKIRA ISHIDA (Tōshirō Hitsugaya&Sōjirō Kusaka) on the air ～最後までMerry X'mas～ # ENDING TALK # BLEACH THE LIMITATION -pal＠HOUSE mix- ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: April 22, 2009 # OPENING TALK # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) on the air ～マーサ・森田の恋愛占い～ # TOSHIHIKO SEKI (Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero Arruruerie) on the air ～帰ってきたタメ口人生相談～ # DAISUKE GOURI (Dondochakka Birstanne) on the air ～オリジナル”シグナル”を作ろう～ # ENDING TALK # 木漏れ日 -CLUB MIX- ;Vol. 5 :Release Date: August 29, 2009 # OPENING TALK # TAKAHIRO SAKURAI (Izuru Kira) on the air ～絶対に読まれるとは限りませんよ…～ # RYOTARO OKIAYU (Byakuya Kuchiki) on the air ～ちくわ笛演奏会～ # HIROKI YASUMOTO (Yasutora Sado) on the air ～いたずらにドラマチックに～ # ENDING TALK # 夜空の川 -天空 Mix- Четвёртый сезон ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: December 16, 2009 # OPENING TALK # HIDEO ISHIKAWA (Jūshirō Ukitake) on the air ～好奇心、旺盛～ # HIKARU MIDORIKAWA (Makoto Kifune) on the air ～回避力が大切!?～ # REIKO TAKAGI (Rurichiyo Kasumiōji) on the air ～最後まできにはからえ～ # KENYU HORIUCHI (Shūsuke Amagai) on the air ～大人の男…プロジェクト～ # ENDING TALK # 裏側 -陽炎MIX- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: April 21, 2010 # OPENING TALK # KOHSUKE TORIUMI (Szayel Aporro Granz) ON THE AIR ~ピンクの頭はタダものじゃない!?~ # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) ON THE AIR ~久しぶりに来たら寒い…~ # AYA HIRANO (Homura) ON THE AIR ~記憶というか記録を消してほしい~ # ENDING TALK # SCIENCE SHOW -MAD MIX- ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: August 25, 2010 # OPENING TALK # NOBUTOSHI CANNA (Nnoitra Gilga) ON THE AIR ~休憩がてらラジオでちゃう~ # RYUSEI NAKAO (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) ON THE AIR ~曖昧模糊~ # TETSU INADA (Sajin Komamura) ON THE AIR ~七番隊の審査基準~ # ENDING TALK # NOT PERFECT IS GOoD -MAD PSYCHIC MIX- ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: December 8, 2010 # OPENING TALK # SHOW HAYAMI (Sōsuke Aizen) ON THE AIR ～自分自身に鏡花水月～ # NOBUYUKI HIYAMA (Ikkaku Madarame) ON THE AIR ～押してもダメなら尚押してみな!～ # SHOUTO KASHII (Marechiyo Ōmaeda) ON THE AIR ～ここにいていいのか!?～ # ENDING TALK # 花弁 -HUECO MUNDO MIX- Пятый сезон ;Vol. 1 :Release Date: February 23, 2011 # OPENING TALK # KAYA MATSUTANI & CHIAKI TAKAHASHI (Rangiku Matsumoto & Haineko) ON THE AIR ~想像を絶するほどナマイキ?~ # MITUKI SAIGA & ASAMI SANADA (Zabimaru (Baboon) & Zabimaru (Snake)) ON THE AIR ~まずおっさんです~ # FUMIKO ORIKASA (Rukia Kuchiki) ON THE AIR ~転校生が隣の席にくるみたいなドキドキ~ # ENDING TALK # 響 -Urge String Mix- ;Vol. 2 :Release Date: April 6, 2011 # OPENING TALK # KENJI HAMADA (Hyōrinmaru) ON THE AIR -KIOKU GA NAI KIOKU GA NAI-|～記憶がない記憶がない～|}} # RYOTARO OKIAYU (Byakuya Kuchiki) ON THE AIR ～何十肩かなあ?～ # YUICHI NAKAMURA (Muramasa) ON THE AIR ～刀持ったらどうなるんだろう～ # ENDING TALK # 霊力勉強部屋のテーマ完全版「前略、崖の上より」 ;Vol. 3 :Release Date: April 27, 2011 # OPENING TALK # HIDEO ISHIKAWA (Jūshirō Ukitake) & YU SHIMAMURA (Sōgyo no Kotowari) ON THE AIR -TSUKETSU TSUKERARETSU-|〜付けつ付けられつ〜}} # KENTARO ITO (Renji Abarai) ON THE AIR -BOKU NANKA SHITA!?-|〜僕なんかした!?〜|}} # YUKI MATSUOKA (Orihime Inoue ON THE AIR -120 GRAM 5000 YEN NO NIKU-|〜120グラム5000円の肉〜|}} # ENDING TALK # REIRYOKU BENKYOU BEYA NO THEME KANZEN BANGIWA YORIlive ver?/ MORITA MASAKAZU|霊力勉強部屋のテーマ完全版「拝啓、波打ち際より」live ver?/ 森田成一|}} ;Vol. 4 :Release Date: May 25, 2011 # OPENING TALK # NORIAKI SUGIYAMA (Uryū Ishida) ON THE AIR -TABERARECHAU HOU GA BOKU-|〜食べられちゃう方が僕〜|}} # TETSU INADA (Love Aikawa) & AKEMI KANDA (Mashiro Kuna) ON THE AIR -SONNA HAZU HA NAI!-|〜そんなはずはない!〜|}} # RIKIYA KOYAMA (Coyote Starrk) & KIYOMI ASAI (Lilynette Gingerbuck) ON THE AIR -FUTARI GA HITORI NI NACCHATTA-|〜ふたりがひとりになっちゃった〜|}} # ENDING TALK # SUKIMA NO REIRYOKU/ Masakazu Morita|隙間の霊力 (霊力勉強部屋のテーマ完全版)/ Masakazu Morita}} ;Vol. 5 :Release Date: June 22, 2011 # OPENING TALK OPENING TALK # DAISUKE NAMIKAWA (Ulquiorra Cifer) ON THE AIR -BOKU ZUIBUN MAE NI SHINDANDESUKEDO...-|〜ぼく随分前に死んだんですけど…〜|}} # FUMIHIKO TACHIKI (Kenpachi Zaraki) ON THE AIR -CHIN TO IEBA.BUN!-|〜ちんといえば、ぶん!〜|}} # KATSUYUKI KONISHI (Shūhei Hisagi) ON THE AIR -KONO RADIO NANI SUNNO?-|〜このラジオなにすんの?〜|}} # ENDING TALK # YORIMICHI/ MORITA MASAKAZU|よりみち (霊力勉強部屋のテーマ完全版)/ 森田成一}} Bleach The Best ;Bleach The Best :Release Date: Dec 25, 2006 # "*~Asterisk~" by Orange Range # "Life is Like a Boat" by Rie fu # "Thank You!" by Home Made Kazoku # "D-tecnoLife" by UVERworld # "Houkiboshi" by Younha # "happypeople" by Skoop On Somebody # "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color # "Life" by YUI # "My Pace" by SunSet Swish # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders # "Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari # "Movin!!" by Takacha ;Bleach The Best Instrumental / Jam-Set Groove :Release Date: Dec 19, 2007 # "Hanabi" by Ikimono-Gakari # "*~Asterisk~" by Orange Range # "Life is Like a Boat" by Rie fu # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders # "Houkiboshi" by Younha # "happypeople" by Skoop On Somebody # "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color # "Thank You!" by Home Made Kazoku ;Bleach Best Tunes :Release Date: Dec 17, 2008 # "Rolling Star" by YUI # "Baby It's You" by JUNE # "Sakura Biyori" by Mai Hoshimura # "Alones" by Aqua Timez # "Tsumasaki" by Ore Ska Band # "Daidai" by Chatmonchy # "After Dark" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation # "Tane wo Maku Hibi" by Kousuke Atari # "Kansha" by RSP # "Chu-Bura" by Kelun # "Orange" by Lil'B # "Gallop" by Pe'zmoku # "Sen no Yoru wo Koete" by Aqua Timez (Bonus Track in Deluxe Edition) # "Hikari No Rock" by Sambomaster (Bonus Track in Deluxe Edition) ;Bleach Berry Best :Release Date: Dec 1, 2010 #"Velonica" by Aqua Timez #"Hitohira no Hanabira" by Stereopony #"Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~" by Shion Tsuji #"Shojo S" by SCANDAL #"Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" by Sambomaster #"Mad Surfer" by Asai Keniti #"Anima Rossa" by Porno Graffitti #"Sakurabito" by SunSet Swish #"Tabidatsu Kimi e" by RSP #"chAngE" by miwa #"Stay Beautiful" by Diggy-MO' #"echoes" by universe #"Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo" by Porno Graffitti Concept Covers ;BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers|ブリコン～BLEACH CONCEPT COVERS～|}} :Выпущен 15 декабря 2010 # Вступление - Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото # *~Asterisk~ - Ичиго Куросаки # Chu-Bura - Урюу Исида # Sen no Yoru wo Koete - Бьякуя Кучики и Ренджи Абарай # Ichirin no Hana - Сосуке Айзен и Момо Хинамори, при участии Юусуке (из High and Mighty Color) # Tonight, Tonight, Tonight - Кенпачи Зараки # Life is Like a Boat - Маюри и Нему Куроцучи # Thank You!! - Канаме Тоусен и Сюхей Хисаги # Hanabi - Тоширо Хицугая и Рангику Мацумото # Houkiboshi - Сой Фонг и Йоруичи Шихоин # My Pace - Кон # Sakura Biyori - Рецу Унохана # Hikari no Rock - Саджин Комамура # Gallop - Джуширо Укитаке, Сентаро Коцубаки и Кионе Котетсу # Shōjo S - Рукия Кучики и Орихиме Иноуэ ;'BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers 2 (ブリコン 2～BLEACH CONCEPT COVERS 2～) ' Release Date: December 14, 2011 # Introduction - Барагган Луизенбарн # Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo - Ичиго Куросаки # Anima Rossa - Улькиорра Сифер # Melody of the Wild Dance - Нойтра Джилга и Тесла Линдокрус # Echoes - Гриммджоу Джагерджак # Tane wo Maku Hibi - Шинджи Хирако # Tabidatsu Kimi e - Лиза Ядомару, Маширо Куна и Хиори Саругаки # Orange - Койот Старк и Лилинетт Джинджербак # Velonica - Тия Харрибел # Hitohira no Hanabira - Эмилоу Апаччи, Франческа Мила Роза и Циан Сун-Сун # Alones - Заельапорро Гранц # Sakurabito - Аарониро Арруруэри # ChAngE - Рукия Кучики # Save The One, Save The All - Ичиго Куросаки Навигация en:Music Категория:Музыка